


One long mistake

by Goblin_5



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Leonard Snart Doesn't Know Barry Allen is The Flash, M/M, Masturbation, New 52, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-public masturbation, The Rogues are just a group of idiots, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Barry had in some way ended up in compromising positions with Captain Cold before the two decided to be a little more than just enemies.Mem plot more just porn with some of my headcanons sprinkled in. This is some plot-ish.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Captain Cold/The Flash
Comments: 18
Kudos: 174





	1. Len Masturbation

**(Barry POV)**

Barry buried his head deeper into the pillow. Groaning he looked back at the News that was playing on the TV screen. It was about the Flash’s latest run-in with the Rogues. It was on how the Flash had stopped the bank heist the gang was in the middle of but they were still at large. Barry threw his head back into the pillow and silently screamed. He thought back on what had occurred earlier that evening. 

It had started as a normal interaction. Barry had heard about the heist over his police scanner during his dinner. He took off toward the location that was given. Hell he had managed to detain a few Rogues when Captain Cold had taken off. He figured that the man was just distracting him to give the other Rogues a chance to get away but he still took off after him. To Cold’s credit despite being pursued by a speedster he did a good job of not getting caught. Taking sharp corners to avoid Barry’s grasp, it was obvious that he had memorized the layout of the bank. 

Barry caught him in the end, it took longer than Barry would like to admit to. It was just Barry’s luck that the second he started to slow down to speak to Cold he ended up tripping on his own feet. He ended up slamming his whole body into Cold and knocking the other to the ground with him. If there was a positive to the situation it was that the Cold gun got knocked away. 

“You know there are easier ways to take me down?” Cold let out, he sounded way too amused by the whole thing. 

Barry pushed himself off of Cold’s chest while trying not to focus on how broad his chest was or how well Barry fit into Cold’s body. “Yeah this was planned, Leonard,” he hissed out the man’s name. 

“Is that so  _ Scarlet _ .” He knew he had fucked up by the icy tone. 

Barry tried to fully get off the other but when he put weight on his foot an unbearable amount of pain shot through his body. He even let out a yelp as he came back down. This time instead of colliding into Cold he was caught. 

He could feel Cold’s eyes narrow from behind his glasses, “You okay.”

Barry clicked his tongue, “I must have twisted my leg when I fell.”

“Are you sure you twisted it, not broke it,” as if to emulate his point Cold moved the leg closest to Barry’s injured one. Barry couldn’t do anything to stop the yell of pain that he let out. 

He reached out and gripped onto Cold’s bare arm, “Okay you made your point.” Barry moved much more carefully this time as he tried to get off the villain, and maybe with the help of said villain. Once sitting next to and no longer on top of Cold Barry got a good look at his leg. No bones were sticking out, so that was a plus. He let out a small yelp when Cold picked up his leg. “What are you doing?” Barry hissed.

“Let me get a good look at it.” Cold pressed a finger into his skin through the suit, not hard enough to hurt him but enough that Barry was able to catch onto what he was doing. He was looking for any fractures. Barry could not focus on anything else than the long thin fingers that were busy examining his leg. “I am going to take off your shoe to get a better look.”

Barry tried to move his leg out of the other's grasp, only for the limb to not even budge, “Do you know nothing of First Aid? What are you going to do about the swelling?” To be honest Barry usually wouldn’t bother either, for he would heal too fast for it to become a real problem. But if this is how Cold did First Aid then he needs to fix that. Cold lifted one eyebrow at him before leaning over to pick up the Cold Gun from where it had fallen. “You can not be serious.”

Cold smirked, “Don’t worry Flash I’ll put it on its lowest setting.” Barry tried one more time to get his foot free only to gain him the eyebrow again. 

Cold tilted his head as if waiting, Barry let out with a sigh, “Fine! But if I get frostbite I’m going to kill you.”

“That's all it's going to take to switch you to my side.” Before Barry could make a comment Cold removed the shoe and had put a thin layer of ice on his leg. Barry let out another hiss. He closed his eyes and willed his leg to just heal already, he probably did break it. Then those fingers were back on his leg carefully pressing into the now exposed flesh. One of Cold's hands wrapped around Barry's foot, “Wiggle your toes.”

Barry would have commented on Cold playing doctor but he couldn’t trust his voice right now. If his heartbeat was anything to go on given that it was beating like he had just raced Superman around the world again and not just sitting in a bank with Captain Cold examining his foot. So Barry listened and wiggled his toes. The action didn’t hurt as much as Barry worried about it might. Then Cold slowly rotated his ankle, Barry hissed when he did. 

Cold looked up, “How bad does it hurt?”

Barry worked some saliva into his mouth and only managed, “It more stings. Not as bad as before.” Cold pressed the leg forward making Barry’s thigh push into his stomach. That’s when Barry noticed that he was hard. Not fully, but the bulge in his pants was growing and now that he had noticed it he could not ignore it. Then the bastard as if Barry didn’t have enough problems pressed his fingers into the back of Barry’s calf. Barry moaned. He could tell he had turned a hundred different shades of red when his eyes met Cold’s, he looked surprised. Barry couldn’t take anymore and used the shook to get his leg free of the other grasp. He took off running and didn’t look back. He only realized that he had left his boot once he got home. 

He disparity tried to ignore his erection. He buried his head back into the pillow and screamed. The last thing he needed to do was jack off to Cold’s hand on him.

**(Len POV)**

Len wasn’t that hopeful about the whole bank heist. First it was Lisa’s plan, meaning it was more based on what she wanted and less on what was manageable. Second is that Flash had shown up faster than planned for. What were the Rogues robbing his bank? Jokes aside, he should look into that. He ran off to draw the Flash’s attention off the others, at least then they could make it away with some time of score. He had not planned on the Flash romcom falling on him and managing to hurt himself doing so. Len only even bothered to try and see how bad was because the last thing the Rogues’ needed was the Flash out of commission. He could be a thorn in Len’s side but he had seen what comes out of the shadows when the Red clade prick went missing. The last thing he played on was the noise Scarlet had made. The other had turned almost as red as his suit before getting his leg free and taking off. 

Len picked up his Cold gun and the forgotten boot, it could act as a trophy to Len ‘escape.’ He made it out of the bank without any trouble and even made it a few blocks before he stopped to catch his breath. His getaway had nothing to do with his breathlessness. He had more adrenaline pumping through his veins than from any previous heist. 

He ducked into one of the allays and leaned against one of the walls. Len breathed heavily. Looking down he noticed he had an erection. Of course he did, he’d had more than a few wet dreams of Scarlet making those kinds of noises but he never thought he would get to hear it in real life. Dropping the shoe and reaching into his pants he bought himself out into the cold air. He closed his eyes and replayed the sound in his mind. Imagining the sound in another context. Thinking on the leg that he had gotten his hands on. The way it had twitched and flexed in response to his fingers. He was dipping an ungodly amount of precum and had to claim his hand over his mouth from being too loud. He wasn’t that far from the bank and police would have shown up by now. It crossed his mind the idea of getting caught like this pumping himself to thoughts of the Flash. He curled forwards as the knots in his stomach were becoming unbearable. Gasping quietly Len came. He spilled his seed all over the ground. Barely managing to catch himself before his knees completely gave way. He sat on the ground, he had not ended up in his own cum, and caught his breath. 

Once his breathing was back to normal he tucked himself away, grabbed the shoe, and made it back to the Rogues’ hideout. He did it all without getting caught or letting any of the Rogues catch on to the fact that Len had just had one of the best orgasms of his life in the back of an alley to their enemy. 

Len knew that now realized that he could get that kind of nose from the Flash; he was definitely going to back for more.


	2. Jerk each other off

**(Len POV)**

He carefully planned the next heist, thinking of many different ways to get Scarlet alone. Most of the Rogues had come to the conclusion that Len was either pissed off or inspired by the stealing of the Flash’s shoe from their last heist to explain his extra attentiveness. Len only knew this because Lisa kept making comments on how extra he was being with the plan. That way Len just repeated what he has been saying the last three days, “I’m just being careful.”

“No. You’re being OCD and more than normal. Usually, you’re all planning to the last second for just the heist but read to throw the whole plan to the wind when it goes wrong. But now you are all planning for any obstacle. You’re even factoring in the Flash”

“Are you telling me it would be better to run into this with no plan and guns drawn.” He watched her as she evaluated the idea in her head. He knew if it was just up to her that’s how they would do it. 

She finally said, “My way gained us a shoe.” 

“You mean I ran my ass off and managed to trip up the Flash then stole his shoe out of spite.” At least that is what he had told the rest of the Rogues about the night's events.

“It's more than you had before,” she added before walking out of the room. 

Len hated to admit that in a way she was right. Before her mess of a heist, Len had only had an imagination as to what the sounds of the Flash might be like but since that night Len now had a pretty good idea. Len wanted more than just an idea. But going into this with no plan was a bad plan. If a Rogue found them he could think up a few ways it could end. The way the situation would be handled in the group really would depend on what Rogue found out. He knew some of the other Rogues shared his extra interest in the Flash. Not that any of them were to blame, how could they be, did the guy even realize what his suit looked like. Skintight didn’t even begin to explain the Flash’s costume. The thing clung to his body and gave enough of, for anyone who was really looking, a taste of what the Flash most likely looked like underneath. But Len was not one to settle on a taste; he could count on one hand the number of things Len was forced to only settle for a taste of. 

So if one of his fellow Flash admiring Rogues found them it would be workable, but if one not of that group then that meant that Len would never hear the end of it on how he used a heist to get it on with the Flash. He also knew that if they did get caught that the Flash would avoid him more vigorously then he was now. 

The last few weeks had been both enjoyable and hell. On one hand, Len was loving the blush that would burst on the Flash’s face when he ended up too close to him during the last few encounters. He was starting to earn the name Scarlet. But on the other hand, he had learned that if a speedster didn’t want to touch you then the two of you would not touch. Len will quietly in the safety of his mind admit that he likes to ‘accidentally’ brush up against the Flash during fights. Yet the last few times anytime he got close to doing just that the Flash would be gone before his body was in the right place. Len could feel a headache coming from the annoying feeling. 

He sighed and looked over his plan again mentally arguing against going with Lisa's plan of just running with it. Part of him asked how bad could things get, for Lisa did have a point on what her mess plan had gotten him but he didn't like the idea of no plan. 

Len never got the chance to make up his mind on the matter for that day Mick decided to light a water tower on fire. He was slightly impressed with the Flame obsessed Rogue. It was truly something only he could have managed to do. The rest of the Rogues arrived just before the city's two main speedsters did.  _ Not much for the fastest men in the world if a bunch of criminals beats you to a crime scene _ . To be fair it was late and by the look of the younger of the two speedsters they had just woken up. Len was not annoyed at the meaning that the two had just woken up and came together. He was but he wasn't going to voice that. He didn’t think that the two were sleeping together given that he could guess that KidFlash was most likely a teen and he was sure the Flash wouldn’t do that. That did nothing to change the small twinge of jealousy he got from the matter.

“What the Fuck Mick,” came out of the older speedster mouth as the two came down to human speed.

“Language Uncle B…” KidFlash clamped his mouth shut before the name got the chance to leave his mouth.  _ So Scarlet’s name started with a B and he was the uncle of KidFlash, which could be filed away for later. _

“Look at how she burns,” Mick laughed maniacally before wobbling slightly.

Alex stood next to him waving his hands in excitement and yelled, “We don’t need no water let this MotherFucker burn.” He then started singing the rest of the Bloodhound Gang song. Headbanging like the song was playing.

“Are they high?” asked KidFlash. The two speedsters then looked at the Rogues for an answer.

Marco let out “Oh, this might be my fault. One of my uncles set me some… stuff..”

Len turned to him, “You had a drug stash!”

“Yes and No. I didn’t plan to. It's just after my brother's death my uncle sent some,” he looked over to the KidFlash.

“What kind of drugs did he send you, Weather Wizard,” the Flash cut in.

“Shrooms.”

“Oh thank God,” now all the Rogues were looking at the Flash, “Hang on I know how to deal with this,” then he was gone. 

KidFlash leaned back onto his heels and whistled, “Wow shrooms. Your uncle must know how to party?” 

“No, he just thought it might help me get over my brother's death. They have just been sitting in a jar in my room for years. I almost completely forgot they were there.”

KidFlash looked at the other, “I’m sorry man. I know what it's like to lose someone,” The two shared a soft smile before the kid added, “But you really shouldn’t have a drug stash.” This caused the group to start laughing.

They all flinched when an explosion of the water tower happened. It had managed to set the two drugged Rogues off. The KidFlash managed to grab both and pull them back before either got injured. Almost as if he had been summoned by the explosion Scarlet came and he was holding a milk cartoon as well as two plastic cups. He set the items down and dealt with the fire in a manner of seconds, it did help his case that the braking of the tower had resulted in some of the flames dying.

He carefully walked up to the two, “thirsty?”

Alex looked at him and nodded as if he had answered all the kid's questions. He took the glass without a fight. Hell, he even stuck out the glass for another after chugging the first. Once finishing the second glass the kid sat down and looked ready to take a nap.

Mick on the other hand was only standing there with his arms crossed. He looked to be having none of it. Lisa walked over and took the second glass from the Flash. 

“Either you drink it or I have the Flash here hold your mouth open while I pour it down your throat.” The Flash gave her a worried look but then Mick took the glass. With a cuss under his breath he down the drink. She pointed her finger down and he unhappily listened.

“Have you done Shrooms?” KidFlash let out happily, probably thinking he had something on his teacher.

“What? No, with all of the legalization that has happened I had to take a seminar on how to stop bad trips,” His eyes narrowed, “Why did you sound so happy?”

KidFlash waved his hands, “well alcohol doesn't work so I thought maybe...You know.” 

Scarlet sighed, “It won’t”

The younger one looked at him, “How do you know if you haven't tried it?”

“I know that some alternate hippy version of the Reverse-Flash had to engineer some specially made drug to just get close to getting high.”

Alex stuck his hand up, “Don’t stop it was just getting to the good part.”

The group looked at him. He was ten-seconds from simply closing his eyes and forgetting the whole day. 

The younger Flash jumped a bit before retrieving a phone from his pocket. He had a panic expression, “Hi aunty!... No, You woke me up…. What me no...Yes, I’ll put him on.” He gave a defeated look before handing the phone to Scarlet, who did not look like he wanted to answer the phone.

He turned so his back was to the group, “Hey!” He then pulled the phone away from his ear. Making the woman’s complaints of the time and how the other was just a teen very clear to the group. “I…” whatever argument he was about to make got cut off by the line disconnecting making it clear it was over. He leaned back and sighed loudly.

“She will flip if she finds out about the whole Shroom thing.” 

This caused the Flash to rub the bridge of his nose and sigh again, “No. She will kill me.”

“We could run away.” the younger made the motion too.

Alex shot up as if awoken, “We could kidnap them.” He then fell back down in a fit of laughter.

Len then said, “Why not. It might be fun.” The other Rogues shrugged. Lisa went over and picked up Alex. She walked to where Sam was, who was now opening a path. 

Marco walked over to Mick, “So how are we going to move him?” The younger of the two speedsters walked over and picked him up. Marco opened his mouth then shut it, “Does he even weigh anything to you?” The two made their way over to Sam as well. You could hear Lisa tell the kid that she liked his style. 

The Flash stood still and watched the group before sighing, “this is a horrible idea,” but he still followed the other. 

It only took a matter of seconds for them to be back at the hideout. Lisa walked to Alex’s room and KidFlash followed, trying not to hit Mick’s head on any doorways as he did. Marco followed as well, intrigued by the smaller boy being able to walk with the dead weight of Mick. Sam stood next to Len but went upstairs once Lisa didn’t come back.

Len thought about grabbing the Flash and dragging him to his office. He didn’t for two reasons. First, he wants the Flash to want it too. Len was many things but he would never try anything with someone who didn’t want it. And from the small glances, he has been getting from the Flash he had a feeling that he might get what he wants. Secondly, he knew the second one of the Rogues went looking for him the first place they checked would be his office. 

So Len sat down on the couch. He acted like the whole situation was playing in his favor. Like he had a plan for something like this. Scarlet tried to stand and pretend like he was not at all out of his element. The two keep staring at each other neither saying anything. It had not escaped Len's attention that each noise from upstairs made the Flash flinch, not in a scared way more ready to move at any second. 

Len sighed, “they're not going to hurt him.”

Scarlet blinked at him then said, “No, I'm more worried about him hurting them. He sometimes forgets what kind of power he has.”

Len lifted an eyebrow, really only did it because he liked the way Scarlet’s eyes would follow the movement. It was like he was hyper-aware of every little movement. _Was he_ _nervous_? He watched the way the Flash's Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. The Flash kept scanning the room. When his eyes would scan they would first land on the stairway then around the room before returning to where Len sat. He practically jumped when screams of joy were heard. This time Len made sure to lock eyes with him after he finished scanning the room again. He stood up. This caused the Flash to take a step back, so Len just stood there watching and never breaking eye contact. Even with his eyes never leaving the Flash’s he could see the other was breathing heavily. Many seconds went by with neither making a move and then the Flash did something Len wasn’t expecting. He took a few quick steps forwards until he was standing right in front of Len. Len waited, he wanted to know what the Flash was planning. 

He did a good job of hiding the surprise as the other suddenly grabbed him and flashed the two out of the room. They were now some ways away from the hideout. “What are you playing at?”

Len looked around pretending that he had no clue what the Flash was getting at. They were on a roof. He quickly glanced at the buildings close by. Some abandoned. Others hardly lived in. A good spot in all.

Scarlet then said, “You’ve been weird lately.”

Len turned to now face Scarlet, “I have?” The blush gained was worth the comment.

He then walked forward slowly, not that he could go fast enough that if Scarlet wanted to leave he couldn’t. For each step he took forwards the Flash took one back, but he hadn’t taken off so Len kept advancing. Until the two were a few feet apart and the Flash was pressed against the door that led into the building. 

Len tilted his head, “weird how?” If Flash wanted to play then Len would. 

Scarlet's lips formed a thin line, “like.. You..” He sighed then started again, “The way you look.”

“I haven’t changed my style, Scarlet.”

“No!,” He blushed again, Len was starting to like the color, “not like that. No, the way you look at…” He swallowed again, “Me.”

Len made no effort to hide the smile that spread across his face, it appeared to have caused the blush on the Flash’s face to flare up again. Len took one step forward watching the way the Flash sucked in a breath. “Does it bother you?”

“No… Yes…” He watched as Scarlet’s eyes raked over him, “I don’t know.” The other closed his eyes for a second as if trying to steel himself. “Forget it. This was a bad idea.”

Scarlet with his eye still closed made a move to leave before Len pressed his body into his. The noise he made, God. He rolled his hips and whispered, "I'm full of bad ideas." Scarlet placed a hand on Len's chest but didn't push. Instead, he kept sucking in breaths then he pressed his hips forwards to meet Len's. 

The two quickly found a rhythm. Len would roll his hips then Scarlet would roll his. The Flash's hand that was on his chest formed a fist creasing Len’s shirt as he drew in a breath. His lips would part only to let the air through. Len paid close attention to every twitch and breath the Flash would take, he wanted to burn this into his memory. He would continue just following the rhythm they found but he was growing painfully hard in his pants.

Len slipped a finger in between Scarlet's shirt and pants. He waited on pulling his pants down to see how he would react. The Flash moved his hands so that they were on Len's pants. Len smirked and pulled the Flash out. It caused the other to let out a gasp and follow suit in pulling Len out. 

Len swiped his fingers over the slit then ran his hand up and down the length in a slow movement. The Flash repeated the motion on him, but once reaching the base he pressed his thumb into a vein. Len moaned from the action. Scarlet leaned more into Len and that let him notice that the Flash was watching him as closely as he was watching the other. The knots in Len's stomachs coiled causing him to shiver. He picked up the pace moving his hand quickly up and down using Scarlet's precum as lube.

Scarlet took his hand off and spit on it. Len watched as he placed his hand back onto the base of Len's cock. Len was about to ask what he was planning when the Flash vibrated his hand causing Len to fall forwards onto his shoulder with a loud groan. 

The Flash stopped his hand, "Sorry, was it too much?"

"No, just a warning next time. I wasn't expecting that" He let out like the air had been knocked out of him.

The Flash nodded his head then started again. This time he found a rhythm of vibrating his hand then stroking him and using his precum as lube as well. Len continued his pace as he worked his other hand up the Flash's shirt so he could get at his nipples. Once he found one he twisted it getting Scarlet to press into him further. This led to the two’s hands bumping into one another as they never stopped jerking each other off. Len knew he wasn’t going to last much longer so he quickened his pace and worked the others' nipples until the Flash couldn’t take anymore either. The two came with a loud groan spilling their seed onto each other. 

Len placed his head back on the Flash’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. If their encounters were now going to leave Len this breathless it was going to be amazing. He leaned back to look at the other, once his breathing was back to normal, who wasn’t in much better shape. Scarlet was completely leaning on the door with a pretty blush covering his face, or at least the part of his face that was visible due to the cowl. It was a sight Len hoped he would never forget.

Len was about to try for a kiss when the Flash’s phone went off. He looked like he had gotten a face full of cold water when that happened.

The Flash pops out from under Len to be behind him as he picks up the phone and fixes his clothes. “Hi, She called you again!... Okay, Let's just head home for today.” He nodded then hung up the phone and looked at Len. His face was still covered in a blush. “Thanks,” He then made a cringe face.

Len stepped forwards back into his space, “Till next time Scarlet .” Len tucked himself back into his pants and walked over to the fire escape. All in all, Len had a good day and he could not wait for next time. He made his way back to the Rogues hideout with a smile on his face. He felt like the first time he had stolen something and gotten away with it. If things continued this way Len was going to get addicted. 


	3. Thigh fuck

**(Barry POV)**

He went to meet Iris for coffee. Last night she may have dropped the whole bring Wally out to a fire in the middle of the night but she had made it clear that the two would be having a conversation in the morning. And the whole time Barry was going to have to pretend that nothing of last night actually happened. The Flash did not encounter not one but two Rogues high on Shrooms. Which another had because his uncle gave it to him so that he could maybe work past his brother’s death and Barry had found it kind of sweet but he knew that Iris would not see it that way. Did both the Flash and KidFlash willingly get ‘kidnapped’ by said Rogues? Who knew, Barry couldn’t tell you. 

He found Iris; she was holding two coffees and not looking anything close to happy. Yeah, Barry could not let her find out anything about what truly happened last night. Definitely not the part where Barry ran off with Cold and did… that! Barry’s mind added that at least they didn’t fuck, no matter how much secretly that saddens him a bit. Could you blame Barry when Leonard Snart had a whole cool bad boy silver fox vibe and it was totally Barry’s type? Fuck, Barry just needed to stick to the cover story that Wally had come up with. Should it worry Barry that the younger man was so good at coming up with ways to hide the truth on the spot? He was going to be so much better than Barry at the whole secret identity thing.

Barry reached for the larger of the two coffees that were in Iris’ hand. “Don’t start, I heard it all from Wally already.”

Barry took a sip of his drink trying, most likely failing, to not look nervous, “You did?”

“Yes, Why didn’t you tell me you two had been looking the last few weeks for a fire-based bad guy on drugs and thought you had the drop on him last night.” Barry was impressed because technically nothing was a lie. They always were looking for a fire-based bad guy, it just usually was Mick, and he had been on drugs that night.

He nodded then realized she wanted him to answer, “We haven’t been able to meet up recently so I never really got the chance to tell you.”

“I thought you were happy about me taking the new position at work?”

Barry whipped his head to face her, “I am! It’s just..,” he sighed. He had found himself doing that more often these days. “It's just good to see you. Feels like the both of us have been on the opposite sides of the planets and I have been missing a good Barry/Iris friend chat.”

She nodded and walked over to a corner of the store that didn’t have that many people in it. She sat down. Barry followed, waiting to see how long he could keep it together. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “Did you have sex recently?”

Barry nearly choked on his drink, “What?” Turns out he couldn't keep it together at all, no surprise.

She shook her head, “Don’t even try to lie, you're practically glowing. So am I going to meet this person.”

Barry tried to hide his face. He did not want to have to try and explain this thing with Cold. Hell Barry didn’t know what it was, just that Barry was enjoying himself and he needed to reconsider his life choices. “No. It's not like that… It was just a one-time thing.” Well in reality it was one time of Barry having his leg touched by Cold that he tried and failed to not jerk off to it. Then another time where he and Cold actually did an activity together, which was definitely going to be Barry’s main material for a while. 

“No, it is not. With you, it is never a one-time thing. Even before you had your whole extra benefits from your little accident you would never just one time. It usually happens many times with many rounds.”

“Why do you know some much about my sex life?”

“Do you know how many of your Exes I had to lend a shoulder to cry on because,” She made a mocking tone, “How could I replace someone like that.” She put a hand on her head, “I don’t know if I can ever be satisfied by anyone else after experiencing that piece of heaven.” She finished by pretending to fall on the chair and cry dramatically. 

Barry looked around to check how many people had tuned into their conversation due to Iris' scene, lucky since most people hadn’t even noticed or they didn't care to look. The ones that did notice, or showed they did, it was just a glance then back to what they were up to. Barry sunk in his seat, “First I'm sure none of my Exes have actually said that,” She gave an mm-hmm but didn’t stop him. “And secondly this time is different,” Barry muttered, “Even when I don't want it to be.”

Iris smiled, obviously catching his last part, “Well even if I don’t meet the new Boo I’m glad you found someone. You have been so wound up lately it's good that you found some release.”

Barry stood up, “Oh My God, I’m done with this conversation,” He looked at his watch, “And if I don’t get to work soon Patty’s going to have my head.”

“I’m just saying I’m happy for you.” He flipped her off and took off for work. 

He had made it on time. Spending the next few hours in a sort of trance. Apparently, the best way to make Barry work is to have him desperately trying not to think about what Cold might want to do to him next or what Barry might want Cold to do to him.

“Allen,” Barry jumped to look up and see Patty standing in front of him. She rolled her eyes, “I called your name like twenty times and as happy as I am to have you in full throttle work mode I need your help. I have to go to the courthouse and I started to run some samples, so I need someone to watch them while I handle it. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am fine and I can completely look after your samples while you head out.”

“I am truly sorry to dump this on you. Are you sure you're fine? You have been kind of off all week but more so today.”

“I have been off? And I thought you said you liked work mode Barry?”

“I do, but I also like the let's chat while we work Barry,’ Barry nodded in agreement; he did like the chats they would have. She continued her answer, “Plus you have been in your own world the last few days and have been not that talkative. Got to say I was getting a little attention deprived.”

“Sorry, I’ve been dealing with something.”

“While I’m always around if you need an extra head to help you work it out.”

“Thanks, but I don't like to gossip about my own relationships. But if I need help with something else I will know who to call.”

Patty seemed surprised, “You're in a relationship?”

Barry nodded, “It’s a little complicated but yeah.” Sure Barry and Cold weren’t dating, but Barry didn’t like to sleep with more than one person at once. And he needed to figure out this whole Cold thing before he could even think about trying with anyone else. So they were kind of, not really, dating. 

She looked a little disappointed, “Well I should head out. You know how offended cops get when they have to wait for one of us.” Barry waved her off wondering why she had looked sad when he mentioned he was in a relationship, maybe she was disappointed that she was now the only single person in the forensic science department. 

He really needed to figure out this Cold thing because he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He walked over to Patty’s samples and spent the next hours continuing to try not to think about  **Leonard Snart** .

Barry had made it through the day without getting a boner thanks to some miracle. He pushed his luck when he was having lunch and scrolling through his phone, he found on twitter #Captain_Cold_is_Daddy. It was full of photos that made the villain look more like a model than a supervillain. Barry may or may not be now sitting on his couch saving a bunch of the photos into a locked folder on his phone and planning on doing that for the rest of the night. The folder was called CC for reference, Barry hoped that it sounded enough like something he would name a work folder so that anyone who got his phone wouldn’t question the locked folder. He found out that there even was a fanart of Snart. Hell, there were some of the both of them, some were very innocent and some that were not that innocent. Barry might have saved a large number of the non-innocent ones. 

“Where’s Cold!” Barry's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he turned to look at the police scanner. He couldn’t decide if he should be relieved, that it was just Cold being himself, or should he be angry because now he had to go deal with the real man after spending the last few hours ogling photos of him. Barry got up and flashed into the suit. He made his way to the museum that the Rogues were in.

“Do you guys take days off?” He walked in to find that none of the Rogues were trying to steal anything. Lisa and Sam were sitting on a blanket in front of some of the paintings with wine and cheese. He could hear Mick and Alex over in one of the exhibits about WW2 weapons. Marco was outside distracting the cops. Cold was nowhere to be seen. And there were hostages! They had tied up some of the workers and a few people who had still been in the museum.

“What do you think we're up to?” Lisa answered, shaking her wine glass at him.

“You know you can pay for a private viewing of the museum without taking people hostage.” When neither Rogue made a move from their spot Barry flashed the people out of the museum. 

When he came back in Lisa was holding a glass of wine out for him, “Sam and I just wanted a date night. Mick suggested the museum cause he wanted to check out the stuff they had on the atomic bomb.”

Barry cut in, “I don’t drink,” Pushing the glass back to her, “and you don’t think he will try to build one?”

“No,” She shook her head, “He likes fire, not death.” Barry nodded, because even when in a drugged stage Mick only did property damage. “Plus that would never fly with the rest of us,” that was true as well.

“And Marco?” he pointed outside.

“Making up for the whole Shroom thing, since it was partly his fault.”

Barry shook his head, “This really doesn't seem like something Cold would plan.” The man wouldn’t do something so reckless just so a few Rogues could have a date.

“Oh sweety,” Lisa caught Barry’s face in her hands, “This is not Lenny’s plan, it's mine!” Barry felt his stomach sink because the last time she had been in control of the Rogues is when they were having a war with each other. She smiled, “Don’t worry Flash we are just having a night out.” her smile became bigger and so did Barry’s sinking feeling, “And so will you.” 

Then she pushed him. He tried to catch himself but fell through a mirror, when did that get there. He popped out into another room. Lisa waved “Now you two play nice.” Then the mirror cut out.

Barry got up and turned around. It was well lit so he could see. The first thing he found was Cold leaning against the wall, “She got the jump on you too.”

Barry shrugged, “She must have learned by the best,” Cold seemed to perk up, “I wonder who it was.” This got the other to frown at him. Barry looks around the room. It had no door. The only way in or out was the mirror. One wall had a thick coat of ice, “you’ve been busy.” He looked up, at least the room had vents so they weren't running out of air anytime soon. 

“Didn’t do much.” He was playing cool, but Barry could pick up on the micro-expressions giving away his annoyance. Barry could only imagine how it felt to have your team throw you into a room without any way out so they could hang. He was becoming a little more worried about the Rogues’ plan that apparently needed both Cold and him in a room together. Barry pulled out his phone, “No service.” 

Cold took the phone out of his hand. Barry tried to grab it back but that did nothing to stop him. “Oh, Who's Iris? Could it be Miss West who did all those articles about you? Didn’t know you two were so close.”

“Are you going through my contacts? Really?” Barry stuck out his hand trying to get the other man to hand back the phone. Chasing him would only encourage him.

Len looked at his hand then back at the phone. He smiled and made a flick motion with his finger, “This is a nice photo.” He turned the phone around to show a photo of a shirtless Cold, it must have not finished downloading before Barry left. The photo was from one of the times the older males top had gotten ripped in a fight which was way more often than Bary had originally thought until he found out how many of those kinds of pictures were in the hashtag.

Barry made a grab for the phone again, but Cold moved out of the way and put a wall of ice between them to stop Barry from trying another time, “It’s not what you think.”

“Isn’t it because it shows that this photo was downloaded into a locked folder. I wonder what's in that folder.” Cold look down most likely trying to crack the password. Barry knew he had figured out it was the villain's name when he smiled. He let out an auditable Wow when scrolling through them. “I never knew you were such a fan, Scarlet.”

Barry vibrated through the ice and took the phone away. He knew his face was impossibly red. Then Cold took off his shirt. Barry watched him, sure Barry was embarrassed as all hell but no way was he going to miss a free show. Cold’s abs could be seen when he took a breath in, so he wasn’t impossibly built like a supermodel but still, it wasn’t fair how good he looked. 

Cold leaned into Barry’s space, “If you want a photo Scarlet. Take one.” Barry’s eyes widened because, yes, Barry really did want to take a photo but, no, he needed to stay strong and not do that. But damn he looks so good. He didn’t make eye contact as he did just that, Barry needed to work on his impulse control cause that was definitely what was getting him in these kinds of situations. 

Cold reached forwards grabbing Barry’s hands and pulling him into Cold’s body. Barry caught himself before he fell on his ass, but this meant that Barry was now touching Cold. Yes technically Barry had touched something much more indecent then Cold’s abdomen before, but that didn’t change the fact that Barry now had a hand spread across his stomach. Cold stuck his leg between Barry’s thighs. 

“Got to say Scarlet this is good news for me,” Cold moved his leg causing Barry’s dick to get some friction, “I was worried that you just went with it last time. But your little collection means that you like it too and want more.” Barry wanted to ask why it mattered to the man whether Barry liked it or not but then Cold's hands were on him and all thought left his brain and were replaced with a moan. 

He was pulling Barry’s pants down. Barry reached forward to repeat back the other's actions like last time but Cold caught his hands. He pinned Barry to the wall of the room and held his arms above his head. He moved the hands so that he could hold Barry’s up with one and return to pushing Barry’s bottom to the floor. Barry toed off his boots and worked off, or at least the best he could without the help of his hands, his pants the rest of the way.

“Are you going to be good?” Cold asked as he pushed Barry’s top up so that more of Barry’s skin was visible. Barry nodded and took part of his shirt into his mouth as Cold put it there. As if rewarding Barry for following the instructions he took his hand off of Barry’s.

He asked Barry, “You ready?” Barry tried to catch his breath before deciding to simply nod. Cold waited for a few more breaths to ensure that Barry was ready before hoisting Barry up so that his legs were on his shoulders. Barry let out a groan, he had no idea what Cold had planned but he couldn’t wait to see. Cold pulled his own pants down enough so that he sprung free. Fuck, was Cold going to fuck him because if so Barry was both excited and terrified? He definitely wants to be fuck by Cold but he hadn’t been with another man since before becoming the Flash so he had no idea how his body would take to the intrusion.

Cold pushed his thighs together and slipped his dick between them. He pressed forward so that both his and Barry's chests were almost touching, “We'll have to leave going all the way for a day when we’re not trapped in a room.” 

Right there was that but all Barry could muster was a nod.  _ Did he just agree to let Cold fuck him another time? _ Barry didn’t get the chance to dwell on that because Cold snapped his hips back almost pulling his dick out of Barry’s thighs. Pressing the thighs more together with one hand, the other was under Barry holding him up, he then thrust forwards. Barry let out a moan; he clamped his teeth together when he just about let go of his shirt. Cold didn’t let up, he just continued the pattern of almost pulling his dick out then thrusting forward again. Each time rubbing their cocks against one another. Barry used his upper back to get leverage to push his hips in time with Cold’s thrust. Cold groaned. 

He pressed his thighs into each other trying to add to Cold’s pleasure. Seeing the way his face would twitch each time he would groan was only adding to Barry’s building orgasm. Barry was quickly becoming a moaning mess, each time coming closer to dropping the shirt from his mouth. Then Cold twisted his hips into a new angle causing Barry to cry out. Cold captured his lips before the shirt even fell to his chest. Barry was almost bent in half with only his shoulders still against the wall with the rest of him being pressed into Cold. He reached forwards to tangle his fingers in the other's white hair. 

Cold bite softly on his lips and Barry has done. Everything went white. He could distantly hear and feel Cold cum as well. The two of them slide down the wall. Barry’s legs felt numb. Once he was able to move around he used some melted ice to attempt to clean off the cum on his stomach and chest. He could feel Cold's eyes watching him. 

Finally Cold spoke, “We should probably get dressed before someone comes back.” Why did Cold sound so annoyed when he was the one saying they should get dressed? 

Barry nodded and quickly got his pants back on. And just managed to get the rest of his clothes in order when Mirror Master walked into the room. He looked at all the ice, “We didn't even leave you two alone for that long!”

Cold walked over to the mirror only stopping to glare down Sam. When Sam looked back at him as if asking him why Cold was in a bad mood Barry just shrugged his shoulders. Sure Barry could come up with a few reasons for the sour mood but not with adding some confessions to why. Barry walked in the mirror then out back again in the museum. It was now dark and quiet. There were no cops outside. How long were they in there?

Lisa was standing there waiting for them. She handed Barry a wrapped gift, “For your troubles.” She then smiled and grabbed the other two, pulling them back into the mirror leaving Barry alone in the museum. 

He walked over to one of the trashes and unwrapped the gift, throwing the wrapping. He half expected a bomb or some type of weapon but it was a book. Barry turned it over. Its cover had a similar aesthetic as Captain Cold's original parka costume. He read the book’s first page to be  _ A collection of the Best Photo/Art of Captain Cold. _ Barry turned all shades of red. He didn’t want to know how she knew. So he just headed home and maybe the book now lived on Barry's bookshelf to be chosen often for late-night reading material. 

**(Len POV)**

He had come downstairs more towards noon then his usual six o'clock. He could feel Lisa watching him all day. He had thought nothing of it because most of the time it meant that she wanted something or she had noticed something. And Len was in no mood to find out which was it. 

Sometime after dinner, Lisa finally spoke, “I have a plan to keep the Flash busy so we can do whatever we want.”

Len barked out a laugh, “Yeah how?”

She smiled at him, “You’ll find out.” Before Len could tell her to cut the shit he was thrown into a mirror to find himself in a room with no escape beyond the mirror. 

He waited a few minutes before calling out, “Very funny!” When he got no answer he tried to freeze the walls but the walls were heated causing the ice to melt. 

He was in the middle of trying to figure out if there was enough space for him in the vents when out of the mirror came the Flash. He played it off like he was fine with what Lisa was up too, whatever that was. While in reality he was annoyed because he could tell from Lisa's smile that she had pieced together what he had been doing with the Flash recently. Len had planned on simply sitting still until Lisa got bored and released them but then the Flash took out his phone and well Len was a thief. It had annoyed him that one of his most recent conversations was with Iris West, she was that reporter that followed the Flash like a lost puppy when he had first appeared. He was delighted when he found the shirtless photo of him that led to many more photos and art. It was a reward unto itself the blush that the Flash had upon his face due to his stash being found. Len was anything but mad. 

It was almost too easy to get Scarlet to spread his legs for him. As much as Len wanted to take his time and carefully fuck into him now was not the time. Where any of the Rogues could walk in with him balls deep in the Flash so he settled with thigh fucking him. Which he found to be a gift all in itself with the way he would twitch his legs together and how his face twisted in pleasure as he tried to keep the piece of fabric in his mouth. Once it fell from his lips Len wasted no time capturing them with his own. And Scarlet had pulled him closer for more and Len gave him just that. When he came his legs gave small vibrations that pulled Len over. He managed to bring them down softly instead of letting his legs just go. The Flash then cleaned himself off, if Len could guarantee more time then he would have made a complaint and have used the cum as a lubricant for something else. But Len knew Lisa and knew that there wasn’t much time left so he told the Flash to get dressed. He wanted to grab him to undress and do it all over again when the Flash gave a pout at the idea of getting dressed. 

Sam showed up and quickly moved them to a  _ museum _ ? What had the Rogues been up to? Lisa handed the Flash something but then forced the two men back into the mirror dimension. Len turned to her, “So what the hell was this all about?”

Lisa turned to him, “Date night! Sam and I had a good time. Did you?”

Sam looked back before he walked out of the mirror and into the hideout, “Of course he's pissed you locked him in a room with the Flash. Half the thing was covered in Ice,” as he walked away and said, “He probably tried to kill him.”

The two stepped out behind him. Lisa caught his arm, “ I’m trying to be supportive.”

“Why?”

Lisa shrugged, “I don’t think he’s a bad choice. He doesn’t act like a stuck up prude acting like his better than us. Hell, he hasn’t even given up on us being good. So I don’t think he’s the worst person you could have tried to stick your dick in. In fact, I encourage it.”

“As nice as this new leaf of support sounds, what the real reason.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I think he is a good choice, but also if you bang the Flash then you can’t get all uppity about me and Sam.”

Len shook his head, “I hate that you have a point.” He walked up to his office because he needed to think.


	4. Barry  masturbates and blow job

**(Barry POV)**

Barry glared at his computer screen. How could it have betrayed Barry? To be true it wasn't the machine's fault that Barry was now looking at a custom Captain Cold figure and strongly being swayed into buying it. This whole problem had started after he got the book from Lisa. He had become curious as to what other Rogues inspired merchandise was out there. Barry had found out that there was quite the collection of products and dedicated Fan bases. Some were just fans of the villain and others would argue as to why their Rogue was the best possible lover for the Flash. Within this group, some just wanted the Rogue to fuck the Flash while others would want them to get married. He found it fascinating and jarring. 

So yes, maybe Barry had spent a long time on these forms reading each group's argument. And maybe, just maybe he had joined the Cold based group, who called themselves Ice Babies. Barry had in the last couple of days been purchasing more than a few different Rogues merch. Which brought him to today where he was sitting at work now faced with the fact that he was seriously thinking about spending over $100 on the stupid figure. 

"Barry, what are you up to?" Barry jumped and attempted to close down the tab.

He looked up at Patty. He hoped she didn’t see the image, it wasn’t bad but trying to explain why Barry had been spending work time looking at Rogues’ merchandise wouldn’t end well. “Nothing, What up?”

She formed a thin line with her lips, “Nothing really just came over to chat but was surprised to find out that you're an Ice Baby.” Barry flinched, she saw him on the forms, “But don’t worry I’m a Golden Babe.”

Barry let out a sigh of relief, “Oh Thank God because I don’t know how I would explain it to anyone.”

Patty sat down on a chair across from Barry, “I know like yes I know that they’re criminals but I always take a Rogue over any other city villains. Plus they kind of having a way of enduring you to them”

“Right. I take Heatwave burning half the city in a fit of anger then having any of the Gotham criminals move here... So why Golden Glider vs any other Rogues?”

“I think she kicks ass and can totally run the Rogues if she wanted to,” Patty then whispered, “I also find her super hot.”

Barry laughed, “Yeah, I would never want to end up in a fight against her.”

“Can I ask you why Cold?”

He could feel his face heat up, “Similar reasoning as to why you like Golden Glider,” in his head, Barry added another reason was that he would really like to ride Cold like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you just a Rogue Head or also a Flash shipper?"

“What?” Barry was now panicking that he might have said the last part out loud.

“Well, a lot of fans are more about the Flash ending up with a Rogue than just fans of them. I'm personally not against the idea but I don't think it's right to push for it."

Barry pondered what she said then he added, "Yeah, I more or less feel the same way. I mean I can't imagine actively trying to push two people together."

"I know. Can you imagine what the Flash might think if he found out that a bunch of people were trying to get him together with his villains? It would be embarrassing."

Barry nodded, he could imagine. He wasn't offended by it but yeah he was a little embarrassed. That had more to do with his recent actions with Cold then the idea itself. 

The two spent the rest of the day chatting. The conversation moved on from the Rogues onto something else. At some point Barry had gotten home; Today was his off day off meaning both Wallys would be out so he could stay home. He didn't have work tomorrow so he could stay up and do whatever he wanted. 

Barry started the night by watched a movie that he has been meaning to watch. It was some romcom Iris has been bugging him to see. It wasn't bad but Barry keeps zoning out during it. Today was the first time in a while Barry has been able to sit down and think. His mind couldn't keep away from Cold. The movie would bring up questions Barry has been avoiding. Like did he want something more with Cold? Or was he going to just keep sleeping with him? Barry was enjoying sleeping with him. The sex was the best he'd had in a while, maybe in his life. His mind quickly drifted back to some of the things he had done with Cold. How his hands had felt on Barry. How kissing him had been. How well-sized he was. And how amazing it would feel once he was inside him. Barry tried readjusting his pants and focusing back onto the movie.

After another long minute of the same pattern, Barry threw his hands up in frustration and gave up. He was not watching the dumb movie. He was just sitting there getting hard to Cold so he might as well go deal with it. He would use the dildo he has been using for the last few weeks. It had become his go-to when he pretended he wasn't masturbating to Cold when he clearly was. Which was becoming more frequent. So Barry turned off the TV. Found the box that had been hidden in the back of his closet. He pulled out the dildo. It was at least 7 inches; not as big as what had fuck his thighs a few days ago but it has to work. Barry threw it on his bed and worked his clothes off. 

He grabbed the lube from his bedside and got onto the bed himself. He gelled up his fingers. Closing his eyes he put the first one in. He was tighter than he had expected, must have healed recently. Pushing his hips up into the air he started to work the finger in and out. He imagined it was Cold's finger, not his. How as Cold would have worked his second finger into Barry and then leaned forwards to say _look how tight you are, Scarlet_. How smug Cold would sound. The feeling of his lips against his neck. Barry stretched his fingers causing him to hiss. His healing factor was quickly replacing pain with pleasure making Barry's head swirl. 

Barry worked his fingers some more but he eventually pulled the two out to grab the dildo. He knew he should work himself looser but all that matters to him right now was following his fantasy. So Barry poured some lube onto it, imaging a certain thief attached to it. He lifted his hips so he could get the item into position. His mind filled with Cold's voice telling him how _pretty_ he looked spread and waiting for him. Barry started pressing it into him. Groaning. He could picture the smile that would spread onto the villain's face. So Barry pressed the dildo further in even though it burned, wishing that it was Cold. He thrust it back in and out. Creating a pace for himself. Think about the way Cold's face would relax from the pleasure provided by Barry. Barry moaned into the mattress. He wanted more. God, he wanted to hear Len. No Cold. He needed to stay Cold not Len, God he couldn't take it. Barry started vibrating on the dildo. He could hear in his head the moan it would have drawn and the min thrust that would have followed as Cold tried to take control. Barry grabbed his front and worked it in time with his thrust. He ended by crying out Snart and cuming all over his sheets. 

Barry flopped down onto his bed, pulling the dildo out and discharging it. It had served its purpose. He grabbed a pillow stuffing his face into it. He needed to stop just going along with Cold. If he wanted it to be something more he would need to take the initiative. Barry sat up, he had made up his mind next time they met Barry would blow Cold. Barry had always loved giving blowjobs. Cold would enjoy it and Barry would get to love the feeling of him in his mouth. But for now, Barry rolled over to be on the other side of his bed. He would find Cold tomorrow. He quickly fell asleep as he was planning his next move.

**(Len POV)**

He had been failing at avoiding Lisa for the last few days. She was on a mission and wouldn't stop until Len got his shit together. She had been on his ass about trying to get a date with the Flash. Len turned to leave the room when she came in.

"Stop." Len then paused, knew if he tried to leave it would only get him in deeper shit. "I know that I might have overstepped but are you going to keep sleeping with him or…"

Len cut her off, "I'm not having this conversation with you." She crossed her arms at him. Warning him that she wasn't buying it. Len threw up his hands, "I don't know Lisa. I didn't even think this would happen and I don't want to fuck up a good thing."

Lisa rolled her eyes at him, "He obviously is interested in you. I know you. You're not a friend's with benefits type. You're the try for forever type, like one of those dumb romantic movies." She curls into herself uncomfortably, she hates these kinds of conversations. 

He sighed, "Fine. I'll try it. Okay." She nodded and walked away leaving Len with his thoughts. He didn't know how he would work up the nerve. Hell, he didn't know what Scarlet looked like under the mask. It wasn't like Len wanted him to be a model so something for Len to be with him. It was just that he didn't know who was under there. 

He eventually moved to his office. He was working on one of his plans when the Flash entered the room causing the papers to fly away. Len caught some of them and looked up at him. 

"Sorry, I would have called but I don't have your number…" his voice dropped as he finished his sentence. 

Len laughed, "If you wanted my number Scarlet you just had to ask." He felt a surge of confidence due to the blush that crawled up the Flash's face. It was becoming easy to fall into this rhythm of Len making flirty comments then the Flash following along. 

Len was ready to make the next move when Scarlet made it first. He moved to sit on the edge of Len's desk, "maybe that was me asking." He sounded hopeful.

Len added, "that's an odd way to ask," then he smiled. He took a piece of paper and wrote down his number.

The Flash took it and shrugged, "I had to make sure I had your attention." He slid off the desk and moved to be between Len's legs, "Because I want your full complete attention." He then sank down to his knees.

The apocalypse would have to start to draw Len's eyes away from Scarlet. He spread his legs to give him more space. His cock practically popped out when Scarlet opened his pants. He took Len into his mouth; pushing in as deep as he could. Len bumped into the back of his throat. He moaned when he did that. Len was trying to keep his eyes on him but he wanted to simply put his head back and enjoy the sensation. Then he took him deeper and Len's head went back as he moaned. The Flash was deepthroating him and he couldn’t think because this was amazing. He closed his eyes, willing himself to be quiet. There were still Rogues around. He didn't want to get caught. He looked back down watching in awe as the Flash bobbed his head back and further. His cowl was slightly coming off; letting Len see his blond hair. _Fuck it_ , Len thought. He reached forwards pulling it off the rest of the way.

God, he was gorgeous. He has the best baby blues Len had ever seen in his whole life. Len could drown in them. He smiled up at Len. His mouth was perfectly wrapped around him. He then pulled off, his hands replaced his mouth. Len expected to be yelled at for his daring action but Scarlet’s smile brightened. "It's Barry Allen by the way."

Len blinked at him, "What?" 

He came up saying, "If you're going to be nice and loud like I want you to be," he stopped and whispered in Len’s ear, "it would be better if you said my name." He smiled at Len one more time, kissed him then returned to take him. Len groaned. This was unbelievable. 

He groaned deeply when _Scarlet_ , fuck Barry had taken him all the way. Stuffing his nose into Len's pubes. Barry grabbed his hips and glanced up at him. He was trying to tell Len something but his brain had gone offline. Maybe if it hadn't he would have realized exactly what was about to happen. Barry vibrated his throat around Len. He cried out. Bucked his hips up. Everything blacked out for a moment. His brain was completely melted. His eyes were rolled back. This was better than anything Len had ever felt. Barry's hand vibrating around him, amazing. His throat, earth-shattering.

He grabbed fist fulls of his hair. His hips were only still because Barry was holding them. Then he popped off letting Len release a breath he didn't know he was holding. Len panted as Barry took him again. This was more exhilarating than a rollercoaster. This time licking along the length then engulfing it. So that he took him all the way again. Vibrating again. Off. Lick. Engulf. Vibrate. Repeat. 

Len was useless. All he could manage were moans and groans of his name. He was holding on for dear life as Barry worked him. He didn’t know how much more he could take.

As his mind was overtaken by a floating feeling he distinctly heard a knock. “Snart, I got to talk to you,” It was Mick. 

“Yeah?” _Shit._ He should have told him to fuck off but now he was walking into his office. Thank God Barry couldn’t be seen due to his desk. Barry winked up at him but made no attempts to stop. _Christ,_ he was going to suck Len off while Mick talked with him. Was he in a porno? 

"Do you have the plans for the next heist?" Mick asked. Barry stuffed his face into Len's hips as he took him deeper.

"Yeah," Len was amazed he could talk. He pulled out the blueprint. Wait! Was he going to discuss a crime while getting blown by the city's hero?

Mick leaned over the blueprint, still far enough to not see Barry. "So my question was what are we stealing again?" Barry swallowed around him. He took a deep breath to stop himself from making a noise.

Len closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the chair. The reason being he could feel himself reach deep into the back of Barry's throat. All he wanted to do was lean back and enjoy the feeling but no he needed to explain the plan to Mick for the billionth time. "The Medusa Emerald. Mick." His voice sounded strained. Well of course it was. Fuck. He wanted to scream. 

"Right yeah." Mick moved out of his office. "Sorry, it's all in my head now." Len probably looked pissed. Well he was but less about Mick being forgetful, that was nothing new, it had everything to do with his situation. 

As soon as Mick was a good way away Barry grabbed his hips and vibrated. Len cursed out, "Fuck." He came shooting cum down Barry's throat. He saw white. Letting his head fall forwards. Panting for air. He was wrong before **this** was the best orgasm of his life.

Barry popped off making a lewd loud noise, “You know I'm not going to let you steal it. Right?”

“What?” Len’s brain was still off. 

“The Medusa Emerald,” Barry said. Len laughed. Right. Barry took out his phone as it was going off. He picked it up, “What's the problem?” He sat on the edge of Len’s desk. 

He knew he should be focused on what Barry was saying but he couldn’t stop staring at his lips. Thinking about how they had just been wrapped around his cock. How amazing it had been. If he could have gotten hard he would have but he was spent. All of a sudden Barry ended the call and hopped off the desk. 

He smiled at Len. Leaned forward kissing him, “Sorry I have to go.” Then he was gone. Len let out a breath. He tucked himself back in. Leaning back in his chair. Part of him wanted to spin it around and get up to dance. He felt giddy. Then he remembered _Shit,_ he was supposed to ask Barry about dating. 

Fuck, how could Len forget? Before he could sink further into his self-loathing his phone dinged. He looked over at it.

_Unknown number: Does this make us a thing? It Barry btw._

Len chuckled. No beating around the bush. He saved the number to **Barry ❤️⚡**. It was cheesy but Len didn’t care. He texted back.

_Len: First off, you shouldn't be texting and driving. 2nd do you want to be a thing?_

Len walked around the room. No, he was not nervous at all. He closed his eyes trying to work through the different scenarios in his mind. Like if Barry said No. Or if he said yes. Len didn’t know which one made him more nervous. Laying his heart out to be rejected or getting it reciprocated. His phone dinged letting him know that the choice had been made. He carefully picked up his phone. 

_Barry_ ❤️⚡ _: I’m not texting and driving. I’m running. Would you hate it if I wanted it to be?_

Len's heart jumped out of his chest. Barry wanted the same thing. He quickly texted back.

_Len: I wouldn’t hate it._

Len swallowed. His phone got a text back less than a few seconds later.

_Barry ❤️⚡: So it's official. We’re dating._

Len texted back. _Yes, Barry. And just cause you’re running doesn’t mean you should be texting especially when you can run faster than a car._

 _Barry ❤️⚡:_ 😝. _If this is how you are going to be then maybe I should rethink this dating thing._

Len let out a laugh. He was trying to hide the goofy smile on his face. He didn’t know the last time he felt like this. If you asked him to go steal something right now he would believe he could steal the Mona Lisa. 


	5. Date and sex

**(Barry POV)**

He reexamined himself in the mirror. It couldn't be helped that he was nervous. This was going to be their first official date. Barry changed again. It must have been the hundredth time, but he didn't know what to wear. He felt like a teen again going on his first date. 

"Barry, what are you doing?" The younger of the Wallys asked. 

Barry jumped. He turned around to face him, “Nothing! I’m doing nothing.” 

“It looks like you're getting ready for a date. Is that why you asked us to have the night off? Who’s the person?” Wally smiled.

“I might,” Barry pointed a finger, “be going on a date, but that does not mean I want you checking up on me. Okay?”

“Fine,” Wally rolled his eyes, “But you should go with the previous jeans, they do more for your ass.”

“Wally!” He walked out of the room then. Barry switched to the jeans in question; they did show off his ass. Then he found a nice shirt that worked with them. He looked down at his phone, shit it was getting later than he would have liked it to be. Sure he could run across town in a manner of seconds, but that didn’t mean he wanted to risk setting his clothes on fire. That had happened enough times for Barry to learn better. 

He started to exit the apartment, checking that he had everything he needed. Before leaving, he gave Wally the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture, which got him a middle finger in return. Barry rolled his eyes but made his way to the restaurant.  Once arriving, he checked and rechecked his text messages to make sure he had the right place. He walked into the restaurant, mentally telling himself to stop freaking out. He wanted to scream in relief when he saw Len sitting at one of the tables. 

Carefully walking up, Barry joined him, "Sorry, I'm late." 

Len looked at his watch, "no, you are only four minutes late, and from your reputation, that is early." Barry felt a blush creep up, Len had done his research.

"It's just that this is something I didn't want to be late for."

Len smiled at him, "That's good." 

Barry sat down, looking at the menu that was filled with fancy names that he couldn't understand. Shit. Barry didn't know what any of them were.

Len leaned forwards, "I'd suggest the fettuccine al burro," Barry gave him a worried look. Len winked at him, "It's chicken alfredo. "

Barry laughed out, "Oh, thank god. I had no idea what anything was." He glanced around, "Do you come to these kinds of places often?"

"No," Len shook his head, "normally not, but Lisa warned me that if I didn't put the Woos on you, then she would be forced to lock us up again."

"Coming from her, I don't know if I could take it as a joke." 

Their server came, and they ordered. Then Len continued the conversation, "True, but she's not my only motivation for trying to pursue you."

"I hope not. Besides, if we're still hungry, then we can get some Big Belly Burger." Barry smiled, feeling more relaxed.

"You'll get fat if that's all you eat…" Len paused and looked at him, then said, "I mean."

"That would be impressive, though. If I got fat from fast food." Barry smiled at him, letting him know he didn't take offence.

"Besides, if we are talking guilty pleasures, then the Chinese place on 8th street is the winner," Len said as he leaned back so the server could put down his food.

Barry accepted his food as well and thanked the waiter, "That place does have the best dumplings. But if we are talking about who has the best in the world, then it is a small shop on main street in Gotham. If it weren’t for the crime, then I would move there for their food."

"So our great city hero almost abandoned us for food. How heartless?" Len mockingly put a hand over his heart.

"It does have great food, but the city itself scares me. Like do you know how many gargoyles are in Central? There are three and there on that gothic church over by Finnigans. Then compare that to Gotham that I swear has over a hundred. If I moved there, I have to change my entire aesthetic."

"Your aesthetic? What about mine. There already is a cold base bad guy in Gotham."

Barry smiled, "Are you saying you would follow me?"

Len blushed, "you make life more enjoyable. "

The more they talked, the less nervous Barry became. He found out things he never knew about Len, and he sure Len found out things about Barry that he never knew. By the end of the night, Barry felt like this relationship might work. They walked out of the restaurant with a more comfortable atmosphere.

Len caught his hand, "can I give you a ride home or?"

Barry stepped closer, "or," and then kissed him. There was no rush like the last few times they kissed. This time Barry got to enjoy the feeling of Len's lips against his own. How his tongue would run across Barry's bottom lip before entering his mouth. As the kiss deepened, Barry pressed their bodies together.

Len pulled off, "we should move somewhere more private." Barry nodded in response then moved them to his apartment. 

**(Len POV)**

He sat down in the restaurant. It was one of his choices from the ones Lisa forced him to choose from. He and Barry had been texting, and it had been going well. Yet, Len still feared that a real date like this would bring it crashing down.  He restraighted his tie; Barry was late. His response time to a crime was between two to three minutes, depending on the location. Len had done his research and found out Barry Allen was known for being late. That the fastest man alive was tardy most of the time. When first found this out, he thought it was a joke or a very clever disguise, but when he thought about it, the Rogues or other petty crime was probably what caused him to be late.

Len smiled when he finally did show up. Barry looked crushed by his delayed arrival, so Len reassured him it was fine. Len's heart rate increased when Barry told him that  _ he didn't want to be late for this _ .  After ordering their food, they got caught up in conversation. Len was loving getting to find things out about the hero. There were many possibilities he never considered, and now that he was finding more out ideas were popping into his mind. All the dirty things Len could do to him. Or he could do to Len. 

The walked out of the restaurant, and Len took his chance asking if Barry wanted a ride home. He hoped maybe it would lead to something more. Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait long when Barry kissed him. His lips were soft, how could he have not noticed that before.  Len broke the kiss before they went any further. He didn't plan on fucking Barry for the first time behind a dumpster; he had more class than that. Barry moved them to his apartment. Len only got mildly winded.

He was back to kissing Barry as soon as he could. Len wanted to explore every inch of it while the night was still young. Barry grabbed at his coat and guided them to his bedroom without breaking the kiss.  Once there, Len shed the coat. They broke the kiss so both could take off their shirts. Len explored Barry's skin once it became available. Recapturing his lips as he did. Barry entangled his hands in Len's hair.  This was amazing. Better than anything Len could dream up. Anything he gave Barry would give right back. Len couldn't tell who was exploring who's mouth. He rocked his hips, gaining him a moan. Reaching down, Len cupped Barry through his jeans. 

Barry was the one to break the kiss this time. He pulled Len onto the bed and got some lube and a condom out from his nightstand.  "I want you in me as soon as I can," Barry said as he discarded his jeans and climbed up to straddle Len. 

All Len managed was a nod as he worked himself free from his pants. He grabbed the lube. Gelling up some of his fingers, he stretched Barry out. First, with one but quickly made it to three. Barry all but mellowed when Len found his prostate. He worked his fingers in and out a few more times. Making sure to slamming them into Barry's G-spot each time. 

Once he was satisfied that Barry was stretched enough, he rolled the condom on, gelled himself up, and slid himself in. Barry bounced up and down on him. He would stop and roll his hips then bring himself up again.  Len rolled them around so he could grab Barry's hip and slam him into the bed as he thrust in. Pulling almost all the way out, then sitting fully in again. Len started to build a rhythm. He grabbed Barry's dick the laid between them; he jerked it in time with his hips.

Barry pulled him down to kiss him. Len groaned into the kiss. It was quickly becoming too much; he didn't know how much more he could take. But he did know he wanted Barry to come first. No, he needed Barry to come first.

Len pulled back from the kiss so he could work both his hips and hand faster. Readjusting his hips, so he could search for Barry’s prostate that he had found earlier. Barry threw his head back and lifted his hips up when he did end up slamming into it. He took it as a good sign and abused the area. 

It was almost terrifying how beautiful Barry looked as he drew closer to his orgasm. If Len wasn't so entranced by Barry already it would have been worrying. Barry was a moaning mess. Only letting out useless please as Len didn’t let up.  Len was looking for anything else to focus on, or he was going to come this second. He could hear the bed creak from their movements. The lights of passing cars could be seen from the window. Len closed his eyes, imagining fruits or puppies, anything to delay his orgasm.

Barry grabbed at him again, pulling him back down and kissed him. Len made no move to resist, hell Len sure he couldn’t have if he wanted to. Then Barry cried out, “Leonard.” He came between them. 

As cum jet out of him he vibrated pulling Len the rest of the way.  He had come to know the benefits of having sex with a speedster but he had not prepared for the orgasm that he was experiencing. Everything was white. His eyes rolled back. Hell, it even felt like Barry’s insides was milking him. Trying to drain every last ounce of cum he had.  His knees gave in, and he collapsed onto Barry’s body. 

After sometime Barry rolled them over so they were on their sides. He looked up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Once he was confident he could breathe normally, Len pulled himself out and tied the condom. He discarded the waste.  He turned to Barry, who was equally disheveled. Len rolled on his back and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would embrace him before he had the chance to mess up. Len was terrible at knowing what to say after sex. His mind would turn off and he naturally wasn't that much of a people person. 

“Next time we go out, we should go to a place that serves more food if this is going to be our after activities,” Barry said.

Len laughed out, “Is that so? Hungry already.”

Barry laid his head on top of Len’s chest, “Not yet, but I will be in a bit.” Len hummed, not wanting to open his eyes. If possible, he would just like to lay here. Barry laughed, causing Len to risk opening one eye. He was smiling at him, “Sorry, it just the face you made.” He went in for a kiss, and Len accepted. The two continued to kiss until Barry sat up. “I am going to order a pizza.” 

Len laughed, “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Barry smiled as he grabbed his phone, “You should, the only other thing that wears me out like this is running.” They end up eating the Pizza, Len stole a few slices, and then watched some show on Netflix. At some point, the two of them headed to bed. Len enjoyed the date more then he expected due to his last few dates. The whole evening gave him hope for the rest of the relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
